Yuffie's Getting Married!
by GooseLady31
Summary: Yuffie has found someone to treat her right and she's very happy. It's now time to have her friends appear so they can get ready for the big day together! She has avoided a certain someone for a long time but she can't run from him forever. / Warning: Fluff/ -Bits of Cloud X Tifa A/N: All rights go to the respectable owners of Final Fantasy VII
1. Chapter 1

Yuffie took a final look at herself in the long mirror on her bedroom wall and had to smile at the reflection looking back at her. She allowed her hair to grow a short distance past her shoulders and the red dress hit her curves in all the right places. The young child grew into an amazing woman and she could not believe at one time she avoided growing up like it would kill her. It only took a little help from a kind man for her to see the benefits behind her changes.

Jiece Fujisha was the leader of a high class clothing company and worked for Yuffie's father to make him appear as classy as possible at all times. Yuffie and Jiece spent time together talking once she finished helping Vincent Valentine deal with his demons and they got along wonderfully. He listened to her crazy rants and never talked her down. His ability to listen allowed Yuffie to find a person to escape with and turn off her childish traits. She wasn't entirely sure how he did it, but he was talented and kept her moving forward. The perfect man to call her fiancé.

"Yuffie, your guests are here!" Jiece called from the bottom of the tiny house's stairs.

"Coming!" Yuffie called back with a happy jump. She rushed out of their bedroom and continued to run down the stairs. In the living room, her old friends sat with smiles waiting for her.

Cloud sat at the start of the couch with his arm around Tifa's shoulders. His hair was the same bright blonde and just as messy as always. Tifa appeared the same as when she had seen her a month ago for her own announcement with Cloud. The loving lady was pregnant and her stomach was finally carrying the sign of a baby bump. Cid leaned on the other end of the couch and a piece of straw was hanging out of the corner of his mouth as he chewed on one end. Cait Sith sat on the arm of the couch next to Cid and Red XIII was resting comfortably on the floor in front of them both. Barrett sat like a king on a love seat with a proud smile on his face.

Yuffie allowed her eyes to finally rise and meet the crimson circles of the man standing behind them all. While she fought along his side about ten year ago, she crushed on the Goth hard. When their battles were finally over and it seemed as if the world was a safe place, she ran away from him. Meeting his stare allowed her to remember those moments she spent fighting next to him, but the many years apart ruined the dreams she carried about the man. She couldn't even remember what pulled her to him in the first place.

"I'm so happy you guys were able to make it out here!" Yuffie said and pulled her thoughts away from the past. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it for our big day!"

"Honey, you getting married marks a miracle in my books," Cid said with a smirk. "I had to see this event for myself or I wouldn't believe it!"

"Hey now." Tifa chuckled and stood to pull Yuffie in a hug. "We all know she would settle down with a man some day. Right, Vincent?"

Vincent raised his eyebrow in confusion with her direct address to him. "I'm not getting into that discussion."

Yuffie smiled at him and looked over to Jiece with the same smile. If she continued to stare at the man in the perfect fitting shirt and tight, dark jeans she would lose the woman she worked so hard to build. It was amazing how easily the power the man once held over her was returning. She needed to ignore him or ruin the happiness she learned to love with the man next to her.

Jiece took Yuffie's hand and raised her knuckles to kiss them softly. He smiled at her old friends and gave an apologetic look.

"I need to get into work so I can try to get a recent order sorted out. I guess the company we ordered our cloth from sent it over with no organization at all. I will leave you under her lead," Jiece said and kissed Yuffie's cheek. The girl blushed slightly and he had to smirk. She reacted very oddly to his actions at times.

Yuffie took a deep breath and returned her eyes to her friends. She made it a point to hide from Vincent's eyes.

"Jiece's home is not a large place, as you can see," she said and looked around the small living room they stood in. "I spoke with my father and he is more than happy to allow you to stay in the few guest rooms we have in our castle. Is that alright with you?"

"No problem at all," Tifa said and hooked her arm around Yuffie's elbow. "Let's get going so I can take a little nap. This traveling stuff beats the hell out of me."

"Right this way!" Yuffie said and waved her arm for the others to follow her.

Vincent followed the group up the stairs of the castle and kept his eyes on Yuffie as she spoke endlessly with Tifa. He could not place what was amiss, but something was not right in Yuffie's bubbly world. Whenever he thought back to their time together he could always recall the annoying laughter he heard and the endless pokes to his side when she was around. She still carried a laugh, but it was not as strong as he remembered. Unlike the years before, it seemed as if she was avoiding him like the plague. Her eyes met his once that day and now she was keeping her distance.

Their friends were not making a major deal of her finding him uninteresting, but it really was bothering him. His head was convinced she was nothing but a childish annoyance he only was forced to put up with when the battles came around. Now he walked behind her and realized her jumpy attitude was anything but annoying. Her positive behavior was the major factor which made others love her. Not that he was in love with the child or anything. She was only...thirty?

Damn. Yuffie was thirty years old and looked damn fine at the age.

She looked fine but her personality was a mess. No matter how much he once convinced himself he hated her joking ways, he would now pay any price to see her crack a joke or run through the long line of endless stories she always created.

"Vincent, your room will be right here," she said and opened the bedroom door. He looked over his shoulder and saw the rest of their group was already in their bedrooms. He returned his eyes to Yuffie when he heard tapping on glass. He froze when he saw her standing on the bed tapping the light bulb in the ceiling fan. "This light is stubborn and likes to not work properly. If you just tap the glass lightly -"

Vincent rushed forward as Yuffie did a nosedive for the floor off the bed. She never was a well balanced individual, and why was she so foolish when she wanted to do something. Who in their right mind would think what she was doing was a good idea?

Vincent held his arm under Yuffie's back while his legs straddled her own. Finally, she was forced to look in his eyes once again. He could not count how many times he faced dreams at night with those green eyes watching him. Oh, how he missed her!

Before either of them knew what was happening, Vincent's lips met Yuffie's and bliss filled them both. Yuffie pushed against his chest at the start but she began to melt as his hand grabbed her hair. Her hands slid behind his neck so she could hold him to her.

He knew it was all he ever wanted from the woman. At some point, he buried his lust for other women in his life. Then she appeared and knocked the shit out of his reasoning and made pushing her away so much harder than he ever thought possible. He raised his head a couple inches from her face and their heavy breaths mixed together.

"Yuffie," he whispered when he saw her eyes. He could not believe it only took such a small action to crash the wall he built to keep her away. What caused the wall to crash so easily?

"Vincent, what...what is going on?" she asked. She took her fingers and trailed them through the soft strands of his long hair.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. There was something there. He caught a glimpse of the ring on her finger and mumbled a curse under his breath. "You are engaged and I made a move on you. I'm not too sure what happened, but I think we just had a mess with past feelings. I'm sorry."

Vincent got off the floor as quick as possible and walked away leaving Yuffie on the floor. He should have helped her to her feet, but he could not trust touching her again with a bed so close to them. There was no way to deny the words screaming in his head. He wanted her and he didn't care how he got her. He needed to leave before he got foolish.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuffie pulled the door shut as she left Vincent in his room. She made her way to her own room as her thoughts spun in crazy circles. Vincent gave her a kiss more powerful than she ever thought possible. It only took a short amount of time for her to react and want more from him. She walked through her bedroom door and ground her teeth. He could have done anything to her at that moment but he moved away from her. He left her!

Yuffie slammed her bedroom door and hoped Vincent heard the loud noise. She could not stand all the feelings she was experiencing all over again. It was a never ending struggle when she worked hard to bury her heart for the man, and it didn't even take over an hour for it all to rush back to her.

Being pinned to the floor and kissed by an attractive man was a dream most women have when they let their minds wonder. Yuffie had her dream experience in real life, but it was ripped from her all because the man had to use his brain. Men should only use one thing when it came to women.

Yuffie threw open her closet door and looked at the outfits hanging inside. She pulled out the tight, black dress with tiny straps and heels to complete her sexy look. With some mousse in her hands she messed her hair so she looked like a girl ready to party. As she was doing her makeup, Jiece walked in and stopped when he saw her.

"Yuffie?" he called her name and she turned to him with a nasty glare. "Vincent's heading out, I'm surprised he's leaving. I'm surprised you're not saying goodbye. What are you doing?"

"I'm going out!" she snapped and stormed past him.

"Honey-"

"Don't call me honey!" Yuffie yelled and the sound of her yells could be heard by her friends at the front door. They could not make clear what was being said, but there was a fight going on. "The only reason you ever took interest in me was because of my dad!"

"That's not true!" Jiece yelled back. He did want to get in good with Godo, and hooking with his daughter was simply a little side request.

She needed to get away from him and if causing a scene would allow her freedom, she would make it the best show ever.

"Get out of my life! There are only a few people I want with me and they are all standing behind me!" She turned herself around and saw her friends looking at her with complete shock on their faces. "I am sorry, but the wedding is off. You can all go home and relax. I am going to go out and get away from this hell of a life!"

Yuffie stormed out through her friends and ignored them as they called out to her. She could not stand the thought of facing any of them much longer. To her relief, they let her leave and turned their attention to Jiece. Tears of anger and sorrow fell from her eyes and she made her way to the castle's garden. Her intentions were to party, get trashed and forget it all, but she needed to sit alone and figure out where her head was going. In reality, her heart was broken and she was not handling it well.

"What the hell happened?" Barrett asked Jiece. He was going to give the man a chance to clear himself before he beat him to death.

"Listen, I began working for Mr. Kisaragi so I could create his important outfits for his meetings with the high people he need to impress. All he has ever wanted is for Yuffie to be happy. He asked me to be her friend and I volunteered with no problem. Being a friend was easy, but then I started getting a crush on her. Nothing too serious, but I really enjoyed being around her," Jiece said and smiled warmly. "Before I even knew what I was doing I was buying a ring and getting down on one knee. To my complete shock, she said yes and we set the date to join hands. She fights it to the very second, but her heart belongs to someone else. I don't know who the person is or why she never told me. I cannot take her hand with love knowing she wants to be elsewhere. Maybe as her friends, one of you could talk to her and find out what's on her mind?"

The group looked around and no one said a thing. None of them ever faced Yuffie in the current state of mind. Vincent let out a sigh and rubbed his face.

"I'll go," he said and turned to walk away.

"Are you sure?" Tifa asked. "I can talk to her woman to woman if that's what she's looking for."

"No, she's looking for some understanding most likely." He looked over his shoulder at Jiece with shame and looked at his friends as he spoke. "I kissed her a little while ago."

Mouths dropped and Tifa smirked. Vincent could not look at Jiece before he left the building. He needed to find her and figure out if he could fix whatever what going on in her head. He really hoped she wasn't going anywhere too crazy with the way she looked when she left. Any guy would die to have her next to him in the tiny dress she wore. It barely covered her chest properly. It would only take a slight twist the way she sat with her legs curled under her on the garden bench for her dress to show more than she probably ever wanted to share.

He stepped into the garden in time to see her fiddling with her engagement ring between her fingers. In a quick second, she threw the ring as if it was her shuriken. It hit the side of the castle and fell into a bed of flowers planted in the ground.

"I wasn't too sure you could throw any more," Vincent said making her jump. Her twitch made her dress inch up just enough for any sane man's mind to go wondering. "That dress is going to be the death of me."

Yuffie barely caught his comment, but smirked when she connected his words to her legs.

"What could I do for you?" she asked and twisted her legs out from under her so there was a spot for Vincent to join her comfortably on the bench.

"I wanted to help you fix something," he said. He could feel his face grow a little warm and knew a bit of color was appearing on his cheeks.

"What needs fixed?" she asked. She took in a short breath as his hand took hold of her own.

"I think I broke something very valuable to you," he said and met her eyes. "Yuffie, ever since we started working to defeat Sephiroth together, you have pulled me to you with amazing ease. I don't know if you know this, but I have been falling for you ever since you started teasing me. Honestly, I would sell whatever is left of my soul to hear you call me Vinnie again. Please, tell me I have no screwed up something so possibly grand between us."

"Vincent..." Yuffie smirked at the flash of sorrow on his face upon hearing his name. Who knew he loved the nickname so much? "Vinnie, I think all those words just made up for the years of silence I was given. Can you do me a favor?"

"I'll do whatever I can for you," he said and placed his forehead against hers.

"Kiss me like you did before," she said and immediately his lips were pushing against her own.

"Yuffie," he said her name in between each kiss and pulled her carefully with his one arm so she was sitting on his lap. He held her to him as their kisses deepened. He continued to kiss her as she reached for his metal arm. She pulled to her. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Honey, I trust you," Yuffie said and kissed his cheek just in front of his ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," he returned the feeling and continued to hold her as he moved to look in her eyes. "Does this mean I'm going to have to lead a city?"

"Only if you plan on marrying me," she teased and rubbed her nose against his own. They had time before they needed to talk about the idea of marriage.

"I guess I better go talk to your father."

Yuffie sat up straight and looked down at the man sitting under her. "We don't need to jump on marriage just yet. We only just started sort of dating."

Vincent smiled as he twisted the girl on his lap so he could pick her up in his arms as he stood. He gave her a quick kiss and started walking to the front doors.

"Love, I have dreamt of you for over ten years. I have you in my grasp and I have finally gotten a very hot kiss. Do you think there is any sense behind waiting another day?" he asked as they joined their friends.

"I guess there's no reason to go home," Tifa said chuckling. "There's going to be a wedding!"

Vincent placed Yuffie on her feet gently and got onto one knee. He pulled off a silver necklace that was hidden under his shirt. A silver ring dangled from the chain with a stone that danced in the light.

"This, my Yuffie, is the smallest materia I have ever gotten my hands on. I want you to have this. Yuffie Kisaragi, will you marry me and become Yuffie Valentine?" Vincent asked and looked up as she said yes. He slid the ring on her finger and stood to pull her into a hug.

"Where did you find that?" Tifa asked wiping happy tears from her eyes.

"I don't remember," Vincent admitted.

"You don't remember? How long ago did you find that?" Red XIII asked. Vincent remained silent in hopes they ended the conversation soon. "How long have you been planning this proposal."

"Long enough," he said and looked down at his bride-to-be. He put his fingers under her chin and raised her face slightly so he could kiss her once more. He would never get tired of tasting her lips.


End file.
